


Just A Little Attention

by ERose26



Series: Frozen Days [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Arendelle, F/M, Northuldra (Disney), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERose26/pseuds/ERose26
Summary: Anna's not completely over her sister dying and Olaf dying in her arms. She's also still affected by dying for Elsa and her heart being frozen. She needs more help than people are giving her.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Frozen Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665997
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Just A Little Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Frozen fanfic. I noticed a lot of them are mature, and I don't read anything above teen and up, so I wanted to make some. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

Elsa was having a good day. Everything was going well. She’d solved any problems she’d come across and she was happy. When she got a note from Arendelle, she was filled with excitement. Until she actually read the note. 

Something’s wrong with Anna. -Kristoff 

Elsa immediately knew she needed to be there, so she put Yelena in charge and hurried down to Arendelle, finding Kristoff easily. The man was pacing outside Anna’s room, Olaf and Sven right behind him. 

“What’s going on?” Elsa demanded. Kristoff sighed in relief. 

“Thank goodness, you’re here. She woke up really sick and the doctor’s in there right now. She’ll be out in a minute, but I just didn’t know what to do.” 

“And she’s not pregnant, right?” Elsa asked, hoping this was some big misunderstanding and that her sister was in perfect health and that Kristoff was just overreacting. He tended to do that a lot. The man shook his head. 

“No. They checked that first. She’s just sick.” Elsa thought for a moment. 

“When we were younger, Anna would get sick when she was really stressed. Maybe, she’s stressed about something. Something could’ve happened.” 

“Yeah,” Olaf said. “Like how you died and then I died in her arms. That could be it.” They both stared at the snowman before exchanging a glance. How could they have not seen it earlier? Anna was still affected from what happened in their journey to the Enchanted Forest. 

The door opened then and the nurse stepped out, a doctor following after her. The doctor looked troubled. 

“I didn’t find anything she could’ve been sick from,” he said. 

“We think we know,” Elsa spoke up. “She used to get really sick when she was stressed.” He nodded. 

“Yes, I remember. Your mother would help. If she gets worse, alert me immediately. If it’s just stress, then I hope you can ease her.” They all nodded. They wanted to help Anna. After the doctor was gone, they all went inside. Anna was laying in bed, blankets pulled to her shoulders. She looked like she was sleeping, her hair spread out on the pillow around her head. Elsa sighed as she walked over, brushing her fingers over Anna’s cheek. 

They were gonna make sure she got better.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anna felt so tired and her limbs just felt like they were being weighed down. She opened her eyes and managed to sit up. She found herself alone, which just made her feel worse. She’d hoped Kristoff would be there. Or even Olaf. Just someone. 

“You’re awake!” Anna was a little startled as she looked over to see that Kristoff had been there, just asleep in a chair next to the bed. He pulled her into his arms and Anna closed her eyes, feeling safe in her husband’s arms. At least, Kristoff was there to help her get better. She just needed to get over everything that happened. Then, she’d be fine. 

“You were sick because of what happened,” Elsa stated, walking into the room. She’d gone to get a little fresh air before coming back up here. 

“What?” Anna asked. “No. Not at all.” Elsa gave her a look. 

“Don’t lie to me, Anna. I know whatever happened did something to affect you way more than you’re showing us.” 

“Oh!” Olaf exclaimed. “Like the fact that you had to get out of the cave after I died in your arms, knowing that Elsa had died because I was dying. Then, you had to knock the bridge over, not knowing if you were gonna die or not in the process. And you also knew that it would flood Arendelle and you would have to rebuild everything and that it would be a bad thing. Like that?” Anna looked back at Olaf for a moment before looking down at the bed. 

“Or maybe like Hans. We’d brought you back and you told him only an act of true love could save you, and he said, “Oh, Anna, if only someone loved you,” and then left you there to die. Then, you almost died saving Elsa, but that was actually the act of true love. Was that one right?” 

“Olaf, I think all of those are right,” Elsa said softly. “But maybe let’s not say another one, okay?” He nodded. Elsa and Kristoff looked back at Anna. 

“I-I thought I would lose you, too, after Mother and Father. I would be alone,” Anna said, trying to swallow down the tears that threatened to rise. Elsa sat down beside Anna, wrapping an arm around her. 

“I’m sorry, Anna. I should’ve seen it sooner. It hurt a lot when I thought I lost you, but it was only a few seconds for me. It had to have been a few hours for you. And you had no idea what would happen before that. I’m sorry, I sent you away. But I’m here now. It’s okay.” Anna let out a shaky breath, looking up at Elsa. 

“Everyone was just so busy. I didn’t want to say anything.” Elsa gently brushed her hair behind her ear, cupping her face in her hand. 

“I know, Anna. We should’ve paid more attention to you. You know, you can always talk to us, though.” She nodded. 

“Yeah.” 

“Good.” Elsa got more comfortable beside Anna, which caused the redhead to relax against her. Kristoff laid down on her other side, wrapping his arms around Anna’s waist. He pressed a light kiss to her cheek. She looked back at him. 

“I love you, Anna.” She smiled a little. 

“I love you, too. And I am pregnant.” 

“What?!”


End file.
